Indonesia
by fauziapawesome
Summary: Indonesia punya semua kok!


**Disclaimer**

Hidekaz Himaruya

**Story By**

Fauziapawesome

**Title**

Vader and Zoon Stories

* * *

Hari yang cukup tenang di rumah Netherland. Ia sedang duduk dengan tenang di teras depan rumahnya sambil menikmati Spekkoek hangat dan susu sapi murni yang baru dihangatkan. Cuaca hari ini bisa dibilang cukup cerah. Terbukti dengan benyaknya bunga Tulip yang mekar di halaman rumahnya.

Pagar rendah membatasi antara halaman rumahnya dengan jalanan. Beberapa orang yang lewat di depan rumahnya seringkali menyapanya yang sedang menikmati pagi yang indah. Tidak hanya para warganya tapi juga para _Indonesier_ yang bekerja atau menuntut ilmu di negaranya.

Terlihat olehnya seorang remaja laki-laki berkemeja batik berambut ikal pendek dan berkulit kecoklatan khas melayu membuka pintu pagar rumahnya. Terlihat seekor naga modern atau kita sebut saja komodo mengikuti langkahnya.

"Goed Morgen Vader." Sapa anak itu lesu saat berada dihadapannya. Yeah, anak itu adalah salah satu 'anaknya', dia adalah anaknya yang paling terkenal mungkin. Siapa lagi kalau bukan sang Negeri Zambrud Katulistiwa, Negara Kesatuan Republik Indonesia. Indonesia duduk di kursi di sebrang meja bundar yang tempat menyimpan Spekkoek dan susu hangatnya.

"Goed Morgen, zoon. Apa yang membawamu kemari?" Tanyanya pada sang anak.

"Entahlah, sedang ingin saja, mungkin." Jawab sang anak tak meyakinkan.

"Ada masalah?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Indonesia singkat sambil mengambil sepotong Spekkoek. Ia lebih suka memanggilnya Lapis Legit.

"Bohong." Kata Netherland lagi.

"Akwu sewius." Jawab Indonesia dengan mulut yang masih penuh dengan potongan Spekkoek.

"Apa kau bilang?" Tanya Netherland.

"Aku serius. Vader." Jawab Indonesia setelah menelan Spekkoeknya.

"Masa? Kau pasti punya masalah Indische. Ceritakan pada Vadermu ini." Kata Netherland lagi.

"Ok, ok aku akan cerita Vader." Kata Indonesia akhirnya.

"Aku akan mendengarkan." Balas Netherland sambil mengambil sepotong sedang spekkoek.

"Masalah pertama adalah, banyak pemerintahku yang korupsi." Kata Indonesia.

"Dulu juga aku mengalami itu. Lebih parah malah." Sela Netherland.

"Hey dengarkan sampai selesai! Mereka mengambil uang rakyat." Balas Indonesia. "Tapi aku yakin lembagaku pasti bisa mengatasinya. Pasti bisa." Lanjut Indonesia.

"Kalau kau optimis lembagamu bisa mengatasinya kenapa kau sebut itu masalah. Santai saja. Ok, lanjutkan ceritamu nak." Balas Netherland.

"Masalah kedua, banyak rakyatku yang mengeluh tentang kenapa Indonesia di jajah Belanda kenapa bukan dijajah Inggris. Mereka bilang bekas jajahan Inggris adalah negara-negara yang maju." Kata Indonesia bercerita.

"Sekarang dengar aku. Sekarang kau urutan keberapa dari 100 negara termiskin di dunia?" Tanya Netherlands.

"68." Jawab Indonesia. "Berapa pendapatanmu?" Tanya Netherland lagi.

"3900 USD." Jawab Indonesia. "Lalu siapa negara yang kau kenal ada di daftar 100 negara termiskin sebagai mantan jajahan Inggris? Sebutkan satu saja dan sebutkan peringkat berapa." Tanya Netherland lagi.

"India. Dia peringkat ke 57." Jawab Indonesia. "Berapa penghasilannya?" Tanya Netherlend lagi. "2900 USD." Jawab Indonesia.

"Lebih buruk darimu atau lebih baik?" Tanya Netherland lagi. "Lebih buruk." Jawab Indonesia. "Berapa selisihnya?" Tanya Netherland lagi. "1000 USD." Jawab Indonesia.

"Nah, itu bukti tidak semua Negara bekas jajahan Inggris Negara maju atau Negara kaya bukan?" Kata Netherland.

"Sekarang dengar aku, sekarang kau ada di urutan ke 68. Kau harus bisa menaikan peringkatmu jadi yang ke 70 lalu di kemudian hari kau harus bisa menjadi peringkat ke 80 di suatu hari lagi peringkatmu naik jadi Negara ke 90 termiskin di dunia sampai pada akhirnya kau bisa mendapat peringkat ke 100 negara termiskin di dunia." Jelas Netherland.

"Tapi tetap saja termiskin." Sela Indonesia murung.

"Dengarkan aku dulu. Saat kau sudah ada di peringkat ke 100 kau bisa berusaha menjadi Negara tanpa julukan termiskin atau terkaya di dunia. Lalu kau berusaha lagi membangun negaramu memajukan lagi tingkat ekonomi negaramu lalu bukan tidak mungkin kau terdaftar dalam 100 negara terkaya di dunia. Jadi yang ke-100 pun tak apa asal termasuk ke dalam yang terkaya." Lanjut Netherland berusaha memotivasi sang anak.

Indonesia mengangguk mengerti. Ia mengambil sepotong Spekkoek lagi. Terlihat di wajahnya ia sedang berfikir.

"Ok! Sekarang lanjutkan ceritamu nak." Kata Netherland.

"Masalah ketiga, rakyatku tidak mencintaiku, mereka membandingkanku dengan France, England dan America. Kadang dengan Jepang dan South Korea. Hu'uh." Keluh Indonesia.

"Ya tuhan, hey anak muda! Coba bandingkan umurmu dengan mereka! Kau itu masih muda, 68 tahun itu adalah umur yang cukup muda bagi sebuah Negara. Masih perlu belajar lebih giat lagi, masih butuh pengalaman lagi. Si Mesum, si alis tebal atau si obesitas itu sudah tua! Jepang dan Korea pun sudah sepuh." Kata Netherland

"Hey nak, jangan lah kau jadi sebuah Negara yang pesimis. Kau tahu, semua Negara di dunia ini punya masalahnya masing-masing. Bersyukurlah, dan tetap optimis. Jadi dirimu sendiri. Kau adalah kau bukan siapa-siapa. Kau adalah Indonesia yang mempunyai 1.340 etnik suku bangsa. Kau adalah Indonesia yang memiliki 583 bahasa yang di satukan dengan bahasa Indonesia. Kau adalah Indonesia yang memiliki naga yang benar-benar nyata bukan mitos. Kau adalah Indonesia sebuah Negara kepualauan terbesar di dunia. Bercerminlah dan lihat betapa menakjubkannya dirimu. Lihat keatas untuk memperbaiki diri bukan untuk mengeluh dan lihat kebawah untuk tetap bersyukur." Jelas Netherland.

Indonesia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. Senyum cerah terkembang di wajahnya. Netherland yang melihatnya ikut tersenyum. Mereka menyuapkan sepotong Spekkoek kedalam mulut masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Hari ini kau ulang tahun 'kan?" Tanya Netherland pada Indonesia. Indonesia hanya bisa nyengir canggung.

"Selamat ulang tahun ya, semoga kau bisa menjadi Negara yang hebat dan semakin maju dari tahun ke tahun." Netherland memberikan ucapan selamat ulang tahun yang sederhana.

"Terima Kasih Vader atas do'anya." Balas Indonesia tersenyum bahagia.

Pada akhirnya mereka menghabiskan pagi yang cerah bersama.

* * *

Pojok Curhatan Author :

Saya buntu ide untuk Wolf and Rabbit story! Tapi pasti dilanjutin kok entar updatenya sekitar tanggal 18 atau 19 Agustus. Ini ide bikin FF ini seketika masuk ke otak saya waktu temen saya gak bangga sama Negara sendiri. Mereka ngebandingin Indonesia sama Negara laen dan bilang bahwa Indonesia itu benar-benar tidak beruntung karena dijajah sama belanda, mereka bilang "coba kalau Indonesia di jajah Inggris." Terus ada temen saya kita sebutin aja namanya Rahma Saphira *Sory Broh* ngebandingin antara Indonesia sama America, bukan maksud saya anti America tapi coba hitung selisih umur antara Indonesia dan Amerika 169 tahun ma bro. Yah pokoknya gitu aja deh. Selamat Hari kemerdekaan Indonesia. Semoga dari tahun ke tahun Indonesia mengalami kemajuan dalam semua bidang terutama bidang seni dan kebudayaan. Happy Indonesier Day!

* * *

**Omake!**

"Vader, aku beruntung menjadi anakmu bukan anak ." Kata Indonesia.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kalau karena aku adalah mantan Raja perdagangan semua orang juga tahu." Balas Netherland bangga.

"Bukan karena itu." Sanggah Indonesia.

"Jadi karena apa?" Tanya Netherland penasaran.

"Karena kalau aku jadi anaknya England nanti alisku tebal hehe." Jawab Indonesia dengan cengiran polosnya. Netherland hanya bisa facepalm.


End file.
